Let's Be Us Again
by X24NEKO
Summary: Here is the next song fic. PLEASE enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!


HI EVERYONE! Sorry i have not updated in FOREVER! School has been such a pain in the butt. So here is a little something for all you readers out there. It is probably the last song fic that I will ever write. Please enjoy. I own nothing but Amanda.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting with the other X-Guys in the kitchen. Each of them had gotten into a fight with their girls. Logan had given Kurt, Peter, Remy, and Victor beers. After Victor cheated on Amanda, all the other X-Women got into fights with their men. Victor sighed as he drank his beer.<p>

"Ya okay, Victor?" Logan asked.

Victor shook his head. "I feel so awful 'bout what I did to her," he said.

"Victor, is this a thin' ya do on a daily bases?" Logan asked. "Just go out to a bar and cheat on Amanda?"

"No," Victor said. "Those. . .those women would just try to get me to go with them, but I would refuse."

"Yeah, till that one night 'Manda smelled that perfume on ya," Logan glared at him along with the other X-Men. "Ya really hurt her, Vic."

"I know I did, Jimmy, and I need to fix this. I bet that when it's fixed yer women will love ya again," Victor said.

"Hope yo' are right, homme," Remy said, glaring sightly at Victor. "'Cos if zis don't work den yo' are gettin' one hell of a ass kickin'."

Victor nodded. "I know, but how can I get her to love me again?" Victor asked, looking at each of them. "Or to even get her to trust me?"

"Maybe you could vrite her or sing her a song," Peter suggested.

"Ja. That could vork," Kurt said.

"Sing? Hell with singin'. I don't even know if I can sing." Victor shrugged.

"Tough," Logan said. "Yer gonna do it."

Victor sighed.

"It ain't gonna be too hard," Remy said. "The cher will love it."

Victor smirked. "I suppose I could, but what would I sing?"

"Vhat is her favorite songs?"

"Well there's one called Let's Be Us Again by some country band called Lonestar," Victor said, sipping his beer. "She really likes that song."

"Then that will be the one that ya will sing tonight." Logan sipped his beer.  
>"Tonight? I don't think that I will be able to memorize the words in a matter of hours."<p>

"Ya could try," Logan said.

Victor nodded. "Alright, but what about the music?"  
>Remy smiled. "Remy will take care of that, homme," he said.<p>

Victor nodded. "Alright then."

Victor spent hours upon hours memorizing the lyrics. He hoped that this would work. He really hoped that it would work. He sighed, seeing that the others went to get Amanda once the instrimunts were set up. She stood out on her balcony and looked down at him.

He sighed. He could see the look of disguest of in her eyes.

"Babe, just listen to me, please."

She nodded.

He started singing.

"Tell me what I have to do tonight  
>'Cause I'd do anything to make it right<br>Let's be us again

I'm sorry for the way I lost my head  
>I don't know why I said the things I said<br>Let's be us again

Victor stood with the microphone, looking right up at her. He was a good singer. The others where playing the instruments and were also back up singers.

Here I stand  
>With everything to lose<br>And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
>Baby please, I'm reaching out for you<br>Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
>Let's be us again<p>

Oh us again

Look at me, I'm way past pride  
>Isn't there some way that we can try<br>To be us again  
>Even if it takes a while<br>I'll wait right here until I see that smile  
>That says we're us again<p>

Victor walked up closer to the balcony, looking right into his lover's eyes. Amanda looked down at her. She sighed a little.

Here I stand  
>With everything to lose<br>And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
>Baby please, I'm reaching out for you<br>Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
>Let's be us<p>

Baby baby what would I do  
>I can't imagine life without you<p>

Here I stand  
>With everything to lose<br>And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
>Baby please, I'm reaching out for you<br>Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in

Oh, here I am  
>I'm reaching out for you<br>So won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
>Let's be us again<p>

Oh let's be us again."

The song ended and Victor looked up at Amanda. She looked down at him. Victor sighed a little bit. His eyes said that he was very sorry for everything.

"Babe, please, give me another chance," he asked as he took out the necklace that he had given her. He held it up for her to see. "Please. . .I made a horrible mistake and I paid the price and believe me, I've learned m lesson. Please, Amanda, please give me another chance."

What do you think should happen? Should Amanda give Victor another chance? Or should she turn him down?


End file.
